


Reigisa Celebration

by Arisusagi



Category: Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child AU, Drabble Collection, Future Fish Au, Light Bondage, M/M, Merfolk AU, Pokemon AU, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Reigisa Celebration, Vocaloid - Freeform, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisusagi/pseuds/Arisusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/One-shots escritos para o Reigisa Celebration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dia 1: Colors- #LoveWins

**Author's Note:**

> Socorro não sei fazer título nem sinopse.  
> Então, vi que ia rolar esse eventozinho maneiro no Tumblr e, como é ♥ Férias ♥ , resolvi participar.  
> Eu passei um tempão tentando escrever esse aqui, mas parecia que tava faltando alguma coisa. Então eu resolvi sentar e reescrever o negócio todo em meia hora (que é o que eu faço nos drabbles da minha série Meia Hora).  
> Acho que ficou bom.  
> Postado no Tumblr, no Social Spirit e no Nyah! Fanfiction.  
> Aproveitem!

―Nagisa-kun, esse broche é novo?

Era fim de aula, todos os alunos guardavam seus materiais apressadamente, ansiosos para ir embora.

―Qual? Esse aqui?―Nagisa apontou para um broche redondo com listras coloridas que formavam um arco-íris, que estava em seu estojo.― É sim! Minha irmã me deu.

―Essa é a bandeira LGBT, não é?― Rei perguntou, pegando sua mochila e se levantando.

―Na verdade, essa bandeira é só do L e do G, mas ela é o símbolo do movimento todo.― Nagisa também se levantou, e os dois saíram da sala, a caminho da sala do clube.

Rei se sentiu um pouco culpado por não saber tanto sobre esse assunto. Essa bandeira apareceu muitas vezes na mídia nessas últimas semanas, mas ele não de preocupara em pesquisar sobre isso, já que estava muito ocupado com a escola.

―Que bom que você apoia esse movimento, Nagisa-kun.― Rei comentou, mexendo na alça de sua mochila.―Essas pessoas não mereciam sofrer tanto preconceito.

―Eu sei, né?― Ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.―Eu achei que minhas irmãs fossem ficar bravas quando eu contasse pra elas, mas elas ficaram super felizes? Eu ainda não disse nada pros meus pais, e acho que vai demorar muito pra eu contar pra eles.

―Contar o quê?― Rei parou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Será que os pais dele não queriam que ele apoiasse o movimento LGBT?

―Que eu sou gay.― Nagisa disse e Rei arregalou os olhos.― Você não sabia disso, Rei-chan?

―Não! Você nunca me disse nada!―Rei estava um pouco frustrado. Ele e Nagisa eram muito próximos, por que ele não sabia daquilo?―Eu não vou te tratar de forma diferente por causa di-

―Então eu estou dando em cima de você esse tempo todo e você nem percebeu?!― Nagisa quase gritou, e Rei agradeceu aos céus por eles estarem sozinhos naquela parte do pátio.

―Você o quê?!―Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado.

―Rei-chan― Nagisa riu e balançou a cabeça.―,você pode ser muito inteligente, mas é lerdo pra caramba.

Nagisa seguiu para a sala do clube, deixando Rei para trás.

Ele ajeitou os óculos e respirou fundo, indo atrás de seu colega.

Realmente, Rei era muito lerdo. 


	2. Dia 2: AU Day Future Fish/Splash Free-Future Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha só, eu consegui ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ  
> Não sei se fugi muito do tema, mas não tive nenhuma ideia que se focasse tanto nas profissões deles (￣︿￣)   
> No fim, ficou mais um universo alternativo em que eles não se conheceram no colegial e em que o Nagisa é um astronauta e o Rei é um cientista.  
> Enfim, aproveitem!

―Rei-chan!

O cientista revirou os olhos e se virou, vendo aquele astronauta baixinho correr em sua direção.

―Boa tarde, Nagisa-kun.―Ele o cumprimentou, revirando os olhos mais uma vez quando ele sentiu aqueles braços envolverem sua cintura.

―Tudo bem com você?― Nagisa perguntou assim que o soltou.

―Sim, está tudo bem.― Rei suspirou e voltou a andar na direção do estacionamento, com Nagisa ao seu lado.

Pelo jeito, ele o seguiria até o seu carro e Rei seria obrigado a oferecê-lo uma carona, já que moravam na mesma rua. Era o que acontecia todos os dias desde que Nagisa descobriu que eram vizinhos.

―Você parece cansado, eu estou te incomodando?

Rei precisou pensar um pouco antes de responder. Muitas coisas que Nagisa fazia o incomodavam bastante, como por exemplo, toda aquela intimidade com que ele o tratava― _eles se conheciam há menos de três meses!_ ― e todos aqueles abraços e cutucões e qualquer tipo de contato físico. Ele também não entendia o motivo de Nagisa o perseguir daquele jeito, eles nem trabalhavam no mesmo setor do centro de pesquisas!

Mas, a presença de Nagisa em si não o incomodava.

―Não, não está me incomodando não.― Rei respondeu. ― Você quer uma carona?

―Claro!

Rei se sentou em frente ao volante e colocou sua bolsa no banco de trás, enquanto Nagisa se acomodava no banco ao seu lado.

―Coloque o cinto.―Ele disse, girando a chave na ignição.

Nagisa começou a contar alguns acontecimentos de seu dia, depois de ligar o rádio― sem a permissão de Rei― em alguma estação que tocava músicas Pop americanas.

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, ele ficou estranhamente quieto.

―Rei-chan― Ele disse, no instante em que Rei decidiu perguntar se havia algo errado.―, você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã depois do trabalho?

―Amanhã…?―O sinal ficou vermelho, então Rei pisou no freio.― Talvez eu precise preencher alguns relatórios, por quê?

―Você quer sair para jantar?

Rei sentiu um arrepio subir pelas suas costas. Ele se atreveu a olhar para Nagisa pelos cantos do olhos. Ele abraçava a mochila em seu colo, com o rosto virado, olhando para fora da janela.

―Jantar? Eu e você…?

―Isso é estranho, né?― Ele respondeu com a voz trêmula.― Desculpa.

―Não! É que...―Rei engoliu seco, sem fazer ideia do que dizer.― É um encontro?

―Sim― Ele coçou os olhos.―, mas tudo bem se não qui-

―Eu quero.

O sinal abriu e Rei pisou no acelerador, tentando ignorar o sorriso que iluminava o rosto de Nagisa naquele instante.

―Rei-chan, eu achei que você fosse me rejeitar!―Ele resmungou, apertando sua mochila com as mãos.― Achei até que você fosse me pôr pra fora do carro!

―De onde você tirou essa ideia?!

―Isso meio que aconteceu uma vez...― Nagisa entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas.―Enfim! Nós podemos ir no restaurante onde meu amigo trabalha! A comida de lá é ótima!

―Sim, nós podemos ir lá.― Rei parou o carro próximo à calçada.

Nagisa soltou o cinto e saiu, pendurando a mochila em um dos ombros.

―Você pode me pegar às sete?― Ele se abaixou um pouco para olhar pela janela.

―Claro.

―Até amanhã! Rei-chan!

Rei continuou ali, vendo o astronauta entrar no prédio. Ele olhou para o céu pela janela no carro e sorriu.

Então era por isso que Nagisa o perseguia daquele jeito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até amanhã, quem sabe (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡


	3. Dia 3: Sweaters-Borboletas coloridas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (que título bosta hein Alice).  
> Não sei, acho que esse não ficou muito bom (つω`*).

Um espirro alto chamou a atenção dos rapazes que estavam na sala do clube de natação.

―Rei-chan, você está resfriado?―Nagisa perguntou enquanto terminava de vestir seu calção.

―Não, eu acho.― Ele fungou e coçou o nariz com as costas da mão.

―Está começando a esfriar, você está se agasalhando direito?― Makoto perguntou com seu tom atencioso de sempre.

―Ah, estou sim, mas meus casacos estão tão velhos, precisava comprar alguns novos…

Nagisa pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas decidiu ficar quieto.

Eles terminaram de se vestir e foram para a piscina.

♥

―Rei-chan, pra você!

Rei olhou para o pacote que estava nas mãos do loiro. Eles estavam se preparando para sair, e ainda estavam guardando seus sapatos no armário. Por sorte, não havia ninguém ali.

―O que é isso, Nagisa-kun?―Rei olhou confuso para o presente.― Meu aniversário é só em dezembro.

―Eu sei!― Ele empurrou o pacote para as mãos dele.―Abre!

Rei cedeu à pressão e puxou a fita azul que fechava o embrulho. O que estava dentro era alguma peça de roupa, aparentemente de lã. Rei a desdobrou com cuidado e a ergueu em sua frente.

Era um suéter azul-claro estampado com borboletas de várias cores.

―Você disse que precisava de casacos novos, e eu saí com minhas irmãs e vi esse suéter e pensei que você fosse gostar… ―Nagisa olhou para o chão e colocou as mãos atrás das costas.― E também…

―É lindo.― Rei falou ao mesmo tempo que ele.― Desculpa, o que você ia dizer?

―É que…― Nagisa olhou para os lados, suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.― Você pagou tudo no nosso último encontro…

―Nagisa-kun...―Rei murmurou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.―Eu adorei, obrigado.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido, antes de sair do prédio.

(Na verdade, o suéter era grande demais para ele, mas Rei não disse nada). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se vou conseguir escrever o prompt de amanhã, não tive nenhuma ideia ainda (｡╯3╰｡)


	4. Dia 4: Vacation-Mudança de planos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O drabble saiu um dia atrasado mas saiu.   
> A ideia foi dada pela Julia, mas eu mudei algumas coisinhas (￣ω￣)  
> Acho que o final ficou meio ruinzinho, sei lá.

Rei estava quase chegando à estação quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. A mochila estava um pouco pesada em suas costas, então ele parou próximo a uma mureta e a colocou ali.

—Alô?—Ele atendeu a ligação.

—Rei-chan.— Era a voz de Nagisa, mas ela estava um pouco fanha.— Desculpa…

—O que aconteceu?

—Eu estou muito doente.—Ele começou a tossir.— Não vai dar pra ir na praia, desculpa.

Rei ficou um pouco chateado ao ouvir aqui. Ele passara semanas planejando aquela viagem que faria junto com Nagisa. Eles iriam à praia e passariam o dia lá, e depois dormiriam em uma barraca, como fizeram naquela viagem de treinamento com Makoto e Haruka.

—Você está se sentindo bem?— Rei perguntou preocupado.

—É só um resfriado, e minha garganta dói.

—Entendo...— Rei murmurou, olhando para sua mochila. E aí ele teve uma ideia.—Posso ir aí?

—Aqui em casa? Acho que pode…—Ele tossiu mais uma vez.—Mas você vai pegar meu resfriado!

—Não tem problema. Já estou indo aí.

Antes de ir para lá, Rei parou em sua casa e explicou o que havia acontecido para sua mãe. Ele pegou algumas coisas e colocou em outra mochila, e foi para a casa de Nagisa.

♥

—Rei-chan…

Nagisa estava sentado em sua cama, com um cobertor em seus ombros e outro cobrindo suas pernas. Seu nariz estava avermelhado e ele tinha uma caixinha de lenços nas mãos.

—Como você está?—Rei se sentou ao seu lado e do beijou rapidamente.

—Estou melhor agora que você chegou.— Nagisa riu.— Mas eu sinto saudades de respirar pelo nariz.

—Eu trouxe algumas coisas pra você. — Rei pegou sua mochila. — Aqui tem chocolate e um pedaço do bolo que minha mãe fez.

—Rei-chan, você é o melhor namorado do mundo!

—Só porque eu te dou comida?—Rei riu, colocando o pote e a barra de chocolate no colo de Nagisa.—Eu também trouxe um filme.

—É de terror?

—Não, é um filme sobre a segunda guerra mundial.—Ele se levantou e pegou o notebook de seu namorado.—Ele é muito bom e ganhou vários prêmios.

Rei se sentou encostado à cabeceira da cama, e Nagisa se sentou em seu colo.

—Rei-chan, obrigado por ter vindo.— Ele beijou sua bochecha.

—Não precisa agradecer, Nagisa-kun.

Mesmo que não fossem à praia, Rei estava feliz em ficar ali junto de Nagisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que não vou escrever o próximo prompt, não tive nenhuma ideia e quero ter uma folguinha.   
> Tive uma ideia pro prompt "Crossover" mas não sei se vai ficar bom.  
> Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, eu agradeço ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ  
> E, aliás, feliz aniversário para mim!


	5. Dia 6:Music- Vocaloid? Isso é um anime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, eu sempre quis escrever alguma fanfic em que alguém é um compositor de Vocaloid. Achei que fosse o momento perfeito pra isso.  
> Eu nunca mexi em UTAU, muito menos em Vocaloid, então pode ser que tenha alguma coisa errada aí no meio.  
> Enfim, aproveitem (*≧ω≦*)

―Ei, Nagisa, o que é isso?

Rei pegou o que parecia ser uma caixinha de DVD branca que estava sobre a escrivaninha de Nagisa. A capa tinha a imagem de uma menina de cabelo rosa em estilo anime, que usava um capacete vermelho, muito parecido com a cabeça da Hello Kitty e um macacão collant vermelho e preto. Mas a parte mais estranha no design daquela personagem eram as caixas de som gigantes e vermelhas que cobriam suas mãos.

―Ah, Rei-chan, isso é um Vocaloid!

―Vocaloid? Isso é um anime?― Ele entregou a caixa para Nagisa.

―Não, não, Vocaloid é… Hm…―Nagisa colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para cima, pensativo.― Um sintetizador de voz!

―Ah, sim, lembro de ter visto alguma coisa assim na televisão. Você faz músicas com isso?

―Faço! ― Nagisa pegou seu notebook e o abriu.―Estranho, achei que você soubesse. Quer ouvir minhas músicas?

―Você mesmo compõe?―Rei se sentou na cama, enquanto Nagisa ficou na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha.

―Sim, eu faço tudo! Composição, instrumental, os arranjos...―Ele virou um pouco a cadeira para que Rei pudesse ver a tela.―Menos a arte do vídeo, essa parte é minha amiga de internet que faz.

―Ah, tem vídeos também?

―Sim! É que nem um clipe, só que no meu só tem imagens paradas. Os mais famosos fazem com animação.

―E você posta isso no Nico Nico Douga?

―Sim, e no YouTube também. Meu nick como compositor é Penguin-P.

―Que legal.― Rei estava surpreso. Ele nem fazia ideia de que Nagisa tinha um hobbie tão incomum assim.

O fato de que ele criava músicas assim sozinho deixou Rei fascinado. Ele se perguntou que tipo de música Nagisa fazia.

―Aqui, essa é a que teve mais visualizações.

O vídeo começou com a imagem de um adolescente loiro vestindo roupas pretas em um fundo escuro. Apesar de não ficar muito claro na imagem, Rei deduziu que era um menino. Logo veio o som de uma guitarra e um baixo, seguido por uma bateria.

―Essa eu fiz com o Kagamine Len Append, usei os Voicebanks Power e Serious.― Rei não entendeu praticamente nada do que ele dissera, mas preferiu não perguntar.

 

_Afogado em um amor proibido_

_Não sei mais qual rumo tomar_

_O ódio e as mágoas me entorpecem_

_E cada dia eu afundo um pouco mais_

 

Rei franziu o cenho. Não parecia que aquela música fora composta por alguém como Nagisa. Ele pensou que seria algo mais alegre e colorido.

―E tem essa aqui também que recebeu muitos comentários, posso trocar?

―Pode.

A música começou com um acordeão que vez os pelos na nuca de Rei se arrepiarem. E aí veio o rosto de uma menina com os olhos completamente negros. Pelo cabelo, Rei deduziu que fosse a mesma personagem que estava na capa daquela caixa que ele viu mais cedo.

 

_Podre, está tudo podre_

_E eu não consigo parar_

_Minhas mãos estão sujas_

_E minha cabeça gira e gira_

_Ajuda, eu preciso de ajuda._

 

Rei sentiu outro arrepio, só que dessa vez mais forte. Aquela música o deixou muito desconfortável.

―Nessa eu usei a Nekomura Iroha, aquela da caixinha que você viu.― Nagisa fechou o vídeo, para o alívio de Rei.―Ficou bem macabra, né?

―É, um pouco.

―Músicas assim fazem muito sucesso, as pessoas fazem teorias e tudo mais...―Rei até pensou em perguntar de onde ele tirava ideias para escrever músicas assim, mas era melhor não saber a resposta.―Então, a gente não tem uma lista de exercícios para fazer?

―Ah, sim!―Ele se pôs de pé e pegou sua mochila.― Eu já resolvi os primeiros, estão em algum lugar por aqui.

Depois daquele dia, Rei passou a desconfiar de que Nagisa tinha um lado que nem todo mundo conhecia. E ele não tinha certeza se queria conhecê-lo ou não. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estava em dúvida se as músicas do Nagisa seriam aquelas dramáticas com insinuações homossexuais, ou se seria aquelas dark trevosa super sangrenta, então discuti com meus amigos chegamos à conclusão de que seriam as duas. Usei as músicas da Natsu-P (especificamente Imitation Black) e Under the Darkness de inspiração pra primeira, e as música do Machigerita-P pra segunda (não ouço as músicas dele, mas usei as letras de algumas).  
> Fiquei pensando em quais vocaloids o Nagisa teria e acho que seriam a Rin e o Len com certeza, a Iroha, a Yukari, a Mayu e o VY2, mas não falei tudo isso nesse drabble porque acho que ficaria meio fora da realidade, vocaloids são caros.  
> E, bom, acho que não vai ter drabble amanhã, não tive nenhuma ideia ainda e queria caprichar no de quarta.


	6. Dia 8/9- Crossover/AU Day: Ataques do tipo Lutador não afetam Pokémons Voadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que essa fanfic meio que se encaixou nos dois dias! (O tema do AU Day de hoje era RPG e eu não tinha ideia do que escrever). Espero que isso seja permitido pelos organizadores do evento.  
> Quando comecei a escrever, queria que a história se passasse em Johto, porque é meu continente preferido, mas como ele teria um Wurmple, acho que não faria tanto sentido, aí coloquei em Hoenn mesmo. Foi meio difícil escrever assim porque não lembrava muito bem de como era Hoenn no anime, e os únicos jogos que eu joguei foram Platinum e Heart Gold (esse parei na metade porque deu pau no jogo). Tive que fazer umas pesquisas pra ver os nomes da cidades e os ginásios. Acho que tá tudo certo.  
> Outra coisa que foi difícil foi os nomes do golpes em português, porque eu só joguei em inglês e espanhol. Achei um fórum com umas traduções livres, mas não sei se está tudo certo.  
> Enfim, é isso.

―Luxray, Presa Trovão!

Nagisa se aproximou do lugar de onde o grito e o estrondo vieram, e não se surpreendeu ao ver dois treinadores batalhando. Ele estava em Hoenn há pouco mais de duas semanas, e ainda estava meio perdido, então era bom encontrar outros treinadores.

Ele reconheceu a cabeça vermelha de Matsuoka Rin, seu amigo de infância, que batalhava com seu Luxray. O seu adversário era um rapaz de cabelos azuis e óculos, que batalhava com um Kirlia.

―Kirlia, Confusão!―Parecia que aquele Kirlia estava prestes a desmaiar, mas ele obedeceu seu treinador mesmo assim.

O ataque atingiu Luxray, deixando-o desorientado.

―Vamos Luxray! Você consegue sair dessa!―Rin disse.― Mordida!

Luxray cambaleou e machucou a si mesmo. Mas, de qualquer jeito, parecia que as chances de ele ganhar eram grandes.

―Folha Mágica!

As folhas atingiram Luxray, causando pouco dano. Agora, parecia que ele estava livre da Confusão.

―Acabou para você, Rei.― Rin sorriu, mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos.― Choque do Trovão!

Dessa vez, Luxray conseguiu atacar, atingindo Kirlia em cheio com seu choque. Ele caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho agudo antes de desmaiar.

―Bom trabalho, Kirlia.― O rapaz disse, o colocando de volta em sua Pokébola.

―Você também se saiu bem, Rei.― Rin também colocou seu Luxray em sua Pokébola.

―Rin-chan!― Nagisa se aproximou.―Você ganhou a batalha! Parabéns!

―Ah, Nagisa!― Rin o cumprimentou.―Você está aí desde quando?

―Alguns minutos, não faz muito tempo.― Nagisa olhou para o outro rapaz, que parecia um pouco chateado.―Você também foi muito bem!

―Ah, obrigado.― Ele respondeu, revirando os bolsos de sua mochila.

―Esse é o Ryuugazaki Rei, ele começou sua jornada a pouco tempo.

―Prazer em conhecê-lo, Rei!― Nagisa estendeu sua mão a ele.― Sou Hazuki Nagisa, vim de Sinnoh, mas estou começando minha jornada por Hoenn agora!

―Prazer em conhecê-lo, Nagisa.― Ele apertou sua mão.― Rin-san, aqui está seu dinheiro.

―Não precisa, pode ficar.― Rin riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.― Bem, estou com um pouco de pressa, vou me encontrar com o Makoto em Lilycove. Quer vir também, Nagisa?

―Ah, não dessa vez, Rin-chan! Estou indo para Dewford.

―Eu também estou indo para lá― Rei disse timidamente.―, podíamos ir juntos.

―Isso mesmo, Nagisa, ele é um iniciante, vocês deviam viajar juntos.― Rin pegou sua mochila que estava no chão e a colocou nas costas.― Bem, já vou indo.

Rin pegou uma pokébola e liberou seu Tropius.

―Até mais.― Ele se despediu e montou nas costas do Pokémon.― Tropius, vamos para Lilycove!

Tropius fez um ruído em resposta e começou a bater suas asas, alçando voo.

―Mas então, Rei-chan!―Nagisa disse, e Rei franziu o cenho ao ouvir o apelido.―Por que você está indo para Dewford?

―Para enfrentar o líder de ginásio de lá.―Ele respondeu, ajeitando os óculos.

―Ah, então você está pegando as insígnias?

―Sim. Você não está fazendo isso também?

―Não. Eu vim para Hoenn para participar dos concursos. Não sou muito fã de batalhas…

―Entendo…

―Enfim! Vamos para Dewford? A rota 106 fica por aqui.

―Espera, tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer antes de ir para lá.― Rei pegou uma pokébola que estava presa em seu cinto.― Você poderia me ajudar?

―Claro! O que é?

―Eu capturei esse Wurmple e queria que ele evoluísse para um Beautifly antes de batalhar com o líder de ginásio de Dewford.― Rei disse, passando a pokébola de uma mão para a outra.― O ginásio de lá é do tipo Lutador, e ataques desse tipo não fazem efeito em pokémons do tipo Voador.

―Ah, entendi.― Nagisa tirou a mochila de suas costas e a colocou no chão.― Mas como você tem certeza de que ele vai evoluir para um Silcoon e depois para um Beautifly?

―Eu fiz uma análise das probabilidades me baseando na região onde capturei o meu Wumrple.― Rei ajeitou seus óculos.― Como o número de Silcoons e Beautiflies naquela região era maior que o número de Cascoons e Dustoxes, eu concluí que a probabilidade do meu Wurmple evoluir para um Silcoon é muito grande, bem perto de 100%.

―Rei-chan, você leva isso muito a sério!― Nagisa estava surpreso, apesar de não fazer a menor ideia de como Rei chegara àquela conclusão.― Eu posso batalhar com você para fazer seu Wurmple evoluir.

―Ótimo!―Rei liberou seu pokémon e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. ― Wurmple, esse é o Nagisa, e ele vai batalhar conosco para você evoluir, tá bom?

O Wurmple olhou para o adversário e para o seu treinador e balançou a cabeça.

―Silcoon, eu escolho você!― Nagisa jogou sua pokébola. Ele pensou em conversar com o pokémon assim como Rei fez, mas se lembrou de que Silcoon nunca respondia.

―Não imaginei que você também tivesse um.― Rei riu, cruzando os braços.― Wurmple, use Investida.

Silcoon não esboçou reação nenhuma quando o outro pokémon se atirou sobre ele.

―Silcoon, Endurecer.

A seda do pokémon brilhou por alguns segundos, e depois nada aconteceu.

―Wurmple, Picada Venenosa!

Wumrple atirou um espinho em Silcoon, que ficou envenenado.

A batalha seguiu daquele jeito, Wurmple atacando de diversas maneiras, e Silcoon sofrendo os ataques e os efeitos do envenenamento até desmaiar.

―Obrigado, Silcoon.― Nagisa o agradeceu assim que ele desmaiou, o colocando de volta na pokébola.

Nesse instante, o Wurmple começou a brilhar. Rei assistiu a cena com um sorriso no rosto, que desapareceu assim que a luz sumiu.

Ele evoluiu para um Cascoon.

―Mas o quê…?―Rei murmurou.―Como isso é possível?!

O Cascoon olhou para os dois humanos com seu único olho, e continuou parado.

―Desculpa, Rei-chan, mas isso é muito engraçado!― Nagisa começou a rir.

―Mas as probabilidades…?―Rei agarrou os próprios cabelos.― Não ria de mim!

―Calma, calma!― Nagisa parou de rir aos poucos.― Eu troco meu Silcoon pelo seu Cascoon, pode ser?

―Não precisa.―Ele colocou Cascoon em sua pokébola, claramente envergonhado.

―Não! Você precisa de um Beautifly pra conseguir sua insígnia!― Nagisa segurou a mão de Rei.― Vem! Vamos achar um Centro Pokémon pra fazer a troca!

―Ei, Nagisa, espera!― Rei quase gritou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. ―Eu tenho que guardar minhas coisas!

―Ah, desculpa!―Nagisa soltou sua mão, só percebendo naquele momento o que ele havia feito.

Rei fechou sua mochila e a pôs nas costas, e Nagisa fez o mesmo.

―Ok, agora estou pronto. Vamos?

―Vamos!

Aquela seria uma ótima jornada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mais longo dessa série até o momento.  
> Vou deixar meus headcanons de time Pokémon aqui:  
> O inicial do Rei em Hoenn foi um Torchic, e ele também tem um Kirlia, um Beautifly (que o Nagisa trocou com ele) e um Espeon. Acho que ele teria um Goldeen ou um Seaking e um Golduck.  
> O inicial do Nagisa em Sinnoh foi um Piplup, e ele não deixou evoluir. Além disso ele tem um Skitty, um Clefairy, um Luvdisc, um Dustox (que o Rei trocou com ele) e... Acho que só.  
> Claro que o Rin tem um Sharpedo e um Arcanine. Curiosidade: eu não tinha pensado em colocar o Rin com um Luxray, mas quando comecei a escrever, lembrei do meu pokémon mais forte (um Luxray nível 100 chamado Black Star que eu peguei no Platinum) e achei que ficaria legal pôr o Rin com um Luxray.  
> Do resto dos personagens de Free não pensei muita coisa, só o Momotarou com um Buizel e a Gou com um Machamp.


	7. Dia 11:Food- Fiz seu almoço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi em meia hora porque acho que trabalho melhor sob pressão.  
> Pra falar a verdade, ficou horrível, mas eu queria escrever alguma coisa pra esse dia, aaaarhrgg (＞﹏＜)

―Finalmente!―Nagisa suspirou quando o sinal do horário de almoço tocou.

Ele abriu sua carteira e contou dinheiro suficiente para comprar dois pães do Iwatobi-chan na cantina. Mas, antes que ele se levantasse, um bentou foi colocado sobre sua mesa.

―Rei-chan, o que é isso?

―Eu fiz seu almoço.

―Mas não precisava!―Nagisa se levantou e pegou o bentou.

―Precisava sim, você tem que se alimentar direito!

Os dois saíram da sala e foram para o terraço onde sempre almoçavam.

―Eu não sabia que você cozinhava, Rei-chan.― Ele comentou enquanto subiam as escadas.

―Bom, a minha mãe me ajudou um pouco…

Eles se sentaram no canto onde normalmente almoçavam. Makoto, Haruka e Gou ainda não haviam chegado.

―O que será que você fez pra mim, Rei-chan?― Nagisa desamarrou o lenço que envolvia o potinho.

―Não foi nada de mais…― Rei murmurou, também abrindo seu almoço.

Nagisa ficou boquiaberto quando o viu o que tinha dentro do pote. Havia um bolinho de arroz, com nori e cenoura, em formato de pinguim. Além disso, tinha frango frito, brócolis e pedacinhos de pepino e cenoura.

―Que bonitinho!― Ele pegou o garfinho de plástico, e o espetou em um pedaço de frango, sem coragem de encostar no pinguim. ― Eu adorei, Rei-chan!

―Não ficou tão perfeito quanto eu esperava, mas-

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Nagisa o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha.

―Obrigado, Rei-chan.― Ele olhou pra baixo, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

―D-de nada. ― Rei ajeitou seus óculos, mesmo que eles não estivesse tortos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi mal gente, vou tentar fazer melhor no próximo.


	8. Dia 13:Fluffy/Kink- Rei-chan, eu te amo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (agora que geral vai começar a ler essa parada).  
> Prompt duplo hoje, mas resolvi fazer os dois (✧∀✧)  
> Nunca sei se meus Fluffy ficam Fluffy o suficiente, agora, sobre a parte do Kink: Eu tentei. De verdade.  
> Aproveitem (´ε｀ )♡

―… E ela ainda teve a coragem de comer o pedaço de bolo que eu estava guardando pra mais tarde, dá pra acreditar? Ela sabia que era meu! Aposto que foi só pra me deixar mais nervoso ainda.

Nagisa acabara de brigar com sua irmã mais velha por algum motivo que Rei não conseguia se lembrar, e agora estava se escondendo na casa do namorado.

Ele estava, literalmente, deitado em cima de Rei, no sofá da sala. Seus pais estavam fora, então eles podiam ficar à vontade.

―Ela é tão chata!― Ele resmungou.― E o pior é que a Nana-chan ainda ficou do lado dela!

Rei ouvia todas as reclamações com atenção, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas não fazia ideia do que faria Nagisa se sentir melhor. Seu irmão nunca havia brigado com ele daquele jeito.

―Desculpa, Rei-chan. Eu venho na sua casa e fico aqui, reclamando das minhas irmãs.― Ele encostou a bochecha no peito de Rei.

―Tudo bem, pode falar.― Rei disse calmamente enquanto passava a mão em suas costas.―É bom desabafar.

―Não tenho mais nada pra falar.― Nagisa se arrastou desajeitadamente por cima do namorado e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.― Eu só tô com raiva.

―Guardar rancor não faz bem.― Rei envolveu a cintura dele com os braços.― Você vai conversar com ela e resolver isso.

―Eu sei, eu sei…

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A respiração de Nagisa estava tão calma que Rei pensou que ele estivesse dormindo.

Até que o loiro colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Rei e se ergueu um pouco, o suficiente para dar um selinho em seu namorado.

―Rei-chan, eu te amo!

―Eu também te amo, Nagisa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada! Mas o sexo está em outro capítulo.


	9. Dia 13:Fluffy/Kink-Eu também te amo, Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora vem a parte que interessa, né gente?  
> Tentei fazer uns bondage, mas não consigo escrever coisa pesada.  
> Aproveitem.

―Nagisa, tem certeza que você sabe o que tá fazendo?

―Claro! Eu vi um monte de tutoriais na internet.

Rei ainda se perguntava como os dois haviam chegado àquele ponto.

A alguns minutos, eles estavam abraçadinhos no sofá da sala, trocando beijinhos, e agora Rei estava deitado em sua cama, sem camisa, com os braços esticados sobre a cabeça, enquanto Nagisa amarrava suas mãos com uma gravata.

―Pronto!― Ele disse, dando o último nó.―Tá apertado?

―Não…―Rei abriu e fechou as mãos algumas vezes.

Nagisa se deitou sobre ele e começou a beijá-lo, enquanto passava as mãos por seu peito. Rei queria abraçá-lo, mas as mãos amarradas o impediam.

―Rei-chan…― Nagisa gemeu, afastando seus lábios dos dele por um instante, antes de juntá-los novamente.

Não demorou muito para o beijo se aprofundar, as línguas roçando uma na outra lentamente.

Nagisa começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando mordidas leves aqui e ali, e arrancando gemidos de Rei.

―Nngh… Nagisa…

―Rei-chan…

Os beijos desceram pelas suas clavículas e pelo seu peito e, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, estar com as mãos presas daquele jeito o deixava mais excitado.

As mãos de Nagisa desceram para a beirada de sua calça. Ele enganchou os indicadores no passador de cinto e puxou de leve, como se pedisse permissão para tirar a peça.

―Pode tirar…―Rei disse, pensando se deveria pedir para tirar seu óculos também.

Fazer sexo usando óculos era desagradável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria conseguir ver Nagisa claramente.

As suas calças foram parar no chão, junto com a camiseta de Nagisa. Eles se beijaram com ferocidade, Nagisa apalpando a ereção de Rei por cima da cueca.

Não demorou muito para a Rei ficar nu, sua cueca boxer verde se juntando a pilha de roupas no chão.

Nagisa segurou seu pênis, passando o polegar pela cabeça. Rei arfou, arqueando um pouco as costas. Ele moveu a mão para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, e beijou a ponta delicadamente.

―Vou começar, tá bom?― Nagisa perguntou, pegando o frasco de lubrificante que estava esquecido sobre o colchão.

―Tá.

Ele cobriu seu dedo de lubrificante e o introduziu lentamente no ânus de Rei, distribuindo beijos suaves nos quadris, nas coxas e no membro dele enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem.

Nagisa envolveu a cabeça do pênis com os lábios assim que introduziu o segundo dedo, fazendo-o gemer.

―Acho que já está bom, Nagisa.―Rei disse depois de alguns minutos.

―É, eu também acho.

Nagisa tirou o resto de suas roupas e pegou uma camisinha que estava sobre o criado-mudo, rasgando a embalagem com os dentes. Ele passou mais lubrificante em sua ereção e se inclinou sobre Rei, segurando seus quadris com as duas mãos.

―Vou colocar, ok?

―Ok.

Ele o penetrou devagar, prestando atenção se Rei não estava desconfortável, e começou a estocar lentamente.

―Nnnhg, Rei-chan…― Nagisa gemeu, arranhando seus quadris de leve.

―Ah, Nagisa…― Rei arfou. Seus óculos estavam tortos, mas aquele não seria o momento mais apropriado para arrumá-los.

Ele envolveu a cintura de Nagisa com as pernas, e o loiro se inclinou, colando seu peito com o dele e aumentando a velocidade das estocadas.

Rei gemia alto, sentindo Nagisa entrar e sair. Os lábios dele estavam em seu pescoço, enquanto ele sussurrava seu nome repetidas vezes.

Seu pênis pulsava entre a sua barriga e a dele, e Rei estaria se tocando se suas mãos não estivessem amarradas.

A cama rangia, e o som de pele batendo com pele ficava cada vez mais alto. Os vizinhos provavelmente estavam ouvindo tudo―sem falar nos gemidos.

―Rei-chan, eu vou-

Nagisa quase gritou quando atingiu o clímax, mordendo o ombro de Rei para abafar o som.

Rei gozou logo depois, enquanto Nagisa o masturbava.

Eles se deitaram, suados e arfando, e ficaram assim por alguns minutos, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

―Hm, Nagisa?

―Sim?

―Pode me desamarrar?

―Ah! Desculpa Rei-chan!― Nagisa se sentou imediatamente e desfez os nós da gravata.

―Tudo bem.― Rei se sentou também, abrindo e fechando as mãos algumas vezes.

Nagisa foi ao banheiro, e Rei se limpou com os lencinhos que ficavam em seu criado-mudo.

Ele tirou seus óculos e se deitou, sentindo-se exausto. Nagisa voltou pouco tempo depois, e praticamente se jogou sobre o colchão.

―Rei-chan, eu te amo.― Ele murmurou, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

―Eu também te amo, Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei escrever cena de sexo #ajudaluciano


	10. Dia 15:Rain-Guarda-chuva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi uma bem curtinha pra esse prompt, nem vou postar no socialspirit :|

―Ah, droga!

Todos olharam para Nagisa.

―Eu esqueci meu guarda-chuva!― Ele se explicou.

Era fim de tarde, e todos estavam se preparando para voltar para suas casas. A chuva não era forte, mas não dava para andar desprotegido.

―Eu divido o meu com você.― Rei disse, abrindo seu guarda-chuva azul-marinho.

Eles passaram pelo portão da escola, e saíram na rua. Makoto e Haruka iam na frente, conversando, cada um debaixo de seu próprio guarda-chuva, Gou vinha logo atrás, com sua sombrinha cor-de-rosa. Nagisa e Rei andavam um pouco distante dos três.

Em algum momento durante a caminhada, Nagisa enganchou seu braço com o de Rei, para que os dois coubessem melhor debaixo do guarda-chuva.

Rei pareceu não se incomodar, mas ele sabia que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido por causa daquilo, ainda mais quando Nagisa encostou a cabeça em seu ombro por alguns segundos.

Haruka, Makoto e Gou se despediram assim que se aproximaram da estação onde Rei e Nagisa pegavam seu trem.

Eles subiram as escadas e Rei fechou o guarda-chuva assim que entraram debaixo do telhado. Nagisa soltou seu braço e começou a falar sobre a prova de história que teriam naquela semana.

Rei começou a falar sobre os resumos que ele fizera da matéria, mas, no fundo, ele queria sentir o calor as mãos de Nagisa em seu braço de novo. 


	11. Dia 16:AU Fantasy- As circunstâncias da minha caminha na praia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrevi. Um pouco atrasada, mas escrevi.  
> Esse título foi uma referência a Orenchi no Furo Jijou.  
> Aproveitem ♡ ～('▽^人)

Seis horas da manhã era a melhor hora para se caminhar na beira da praia.

Era o que Rei fazia todos os dias desde que se mudara para aquela cidade. Para ele, aquela era uma maneira de se exercitar e o ajudava a manter a concentração durante as aulas da faculdade — que só começavam às nove.

Aquele era— ou melhor, deveria ser— um dia normal. Ele acordara cedo, tomara seu café, e agora estava caminhando no calçadão que beirava a areia.

E então, um grito chamou sua atenção.

—Socorro!

Rei olhou ao redor, procurando pela pessoa que gritara, e avistou alguém entre as pedras que ficavam na beira do mar.

Aquelas pedras eram muito escorregadias, além de serem afiadas. Não era raro acontecer algum acidente naquela parte.

—Você está machucado?—Rei subiu nas pedras cuidadosamente, aproximando-se da pessoa, que parecia ser um garoto loiro.

—Só um pouquinho.— O garoto respondeu.—Eu estou preso, não consigo sair.

Quando Rei chegou perto o suficiente, ele percebeu que aquele garoto não era humano.

Bem, seu torso se parecia com o de um humano, porém, coberto de pequenas escamas muito claras. Da cintura para baixo, as escamas se tornavam maiores e alaranjadas, cobrindo a cauda que o ser tinha em vez de pernas.

—Mas o quê?!—Rei quase gritou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.— Isso é impossível!

Ele acabara de encontrar uma sereia.

—Ah, eu tinha esquecido que nem todos os humanos sabem que a gente existe.—Ele coçou os cabelos loiros, e Rei percebeu que havia uma fina membrana entre seus dedos.—Mas então, pode me tirar daqui?

—Como você fala minha língua?!

—Pelo que me contaram, nossos ancestrais aprenderam a falar com os marinheiros e os pescadores.— Ele moveu sua cauda e soltou um grunhido de dor.

E aí Rei percebeu que havia sangue espalhado pelas pedras. A cauda da criatura estava presa em um espaço estreito entre duas pedras que, provavelmente, abriram aqueles dois cortes não muito grandes entre suas escamas.

—Ah, desculpa!—Rei se sentiu um estúpido por ter ignorado os pedidos de ajuda.— E-eu vou te ajudar.

Ele segurou o rabo da criatura e a ergueu com cuidado, tirando-a do meio das pedras. Rei passou um braço por debaixo da cauda, e o outro atrás de suas costas, e o levantou.

—Pode me colocar na água.— Ele disse, abraçando o pescoço de Rei.

—Com todos esses machucados?

—Não tem problema, eu consigo me virar.

—Nem pensar!—Rei o colocou na areia, atrás de uma pedra bem grande.— Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para cuidar disso, espera aí.

Sem pensar, ele tirou seu casaco e o colocou sobre os ombros da criatura.

Rei correu até a farmácia mais próxima e comprou ataduras, antisséptico e uma garrafa de água.

O tritão ainda estava lá quando ele voltou, entretido com o zíper do casaco.

—O que é isso?— Ele perguntou, puxando o deslizador para cima e para baixo.

—Um zíper. Ele serve para fechar a roupa.— Rei explicou, abrindo a garrafa de água.— Vou limpar seus machucados.

Ele jogou água sobre as feridas, tirando a areia e o excesso de sangue que as cobriam.

—Roupa é uma coisa muito estranha.—Ele murmurou, agora mexendo nos bolsos do casaco.— Esqueci de perguntar o seu nome.

—Meu nome é Rei.— Ele secou as feridas com alguns lencinhos que tinha bolso.— Você tem um nome?

—Nagisa.

—Certo.— Rei abriu a caixinha do antisséptico e tirou o frasco.— Isso vai arder um pouco.

Nagisa apertou as mangas do casaco e soltou um gemido de dor quando ele espirrou o produto sobre os cortes.

—O que é isso?—Ele perguntou incomodado.

—É um remédio para o machucado não infeccionar.—Rei abriu o pacote de ataduras e enfaixou a parte ferida com cuidado.

—Eu nem sei o que é infeccionar…— Nagisa passou a mão na gaze, quase tocando os dedos de Rei ao fazer isso.—Parou de sangrar!

—Tire isso antes de dormir.— Ele ajeitou seus óculos, pensando em quais seriam os hábitos daquelas criaturas.— Ou melhor, quando anoitecer.

Rei o pegou nos braços mais uma vez, levando-o até a água. Ele nem se preocupou em tirar os tênis, encharcando-os junto com as meias e as pernas da calça.

Nagisa soltou um chiado de desconforto quando sua cauda afundou na água salgada.

—Ah, sua roupa.— Ele tirou o casaco de seus ombros.—Molhou um pouco.

—Não tem problema.— Rei pensou em deixar o casaco com ele, mas pra que serviria um casaco debaixo d'água?

—Espero te encontrar de novo, Rei.— Nagisa se despediu e mergulhou, nadando para o fundo do mar.

Depois daquele dia, Rei passou a caminhar mais perto do mar. 


	12. Dia 18: Flowers- Amor-perfeito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meio que um universo alternativo em que o Nagisa e o Rei se conhecem desde que eram pequenos.  
> Queria escrever uma coisa fofinha com fofinha com crianças (─‿‿─)

―Rei-chan!

O garotinho de cabelos azuis desviou o olhar do seu castelinho de areia para o menino loiro que corria em sua direção.

―Nagisa-kun!― O garoto pulou a mureta que contornava a caixa de areia e quase aterrissou em cima do castelo.― Cuidado! Você quase estragou minha torre!

―Desculpa!―Ele deu a volta nos montinhos de areia até chegar ao lado de Rei.― Aqui, pra você!

Rei arrumou seus óculos e olhou para o que Nagisa segurava.

Era uma flor roxa muito bonita, igual às que a avó de Rei tinha no quintal―como era o nome mesmo? Amor-perfeito?

―Ah, obrigado.― Ele pegou a flor, girando seu caule entre os dedos.―É uma flor linda.

―Ela é da cor do seu olho.― Nagisa pôs as mãos atrás das costas e olhou para os próprios pés.

Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas se calou ao ver sua irmã do outro lado da rua.

―Nagisa, o almoço está pronto!― Ela o chamou em tom entediado.

―Tá bom, nee-chan! Já estou indo!― Ele respondeu e se virou para Rei.―Depois a gente se vê.

―Sim, até mais tar-

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, Nagisa beijou sua bochecha, e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

Rei pôs a mão no rosto, tocando o lugar que fora beijado, e depois olhou para a flor, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Nagisa o beijou.


	13. Dia 20:Angst/Comfort- Kataomoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, aí vai a one-shot que eu estou escrevendo desde antes do "evento" começar. (o･ω･o)  
> O título meio veio da música Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-c (a abertura de Nichijou), mas a história não tem NADA a ver com a música.   
> Acho que já deu pra ver pelo prompt que essa história vai ser triste.  
> Não sei se ficou tããão bom assim, mas pelo menos eu tentei.

 

 

Meu nome é Kawashima Miki, e eu vim de Osaka.

Nagisa e Rei se entreolharam quando o aluno novo disse seu nome.

O garoto não era muito alto, devia ter quase um metro e setenta de altura. Seus cabelos eram alaranjados e curtos, e seus olhos eram azuis-escuros. Ele olhou para a sala com um sorriso simpático, e se sentou em uma carteira vazia próxima à janela.

○

―Você também tem nome de menina!

Miki olhou confuso para os dois colegas. O intervalo acabara de começar.

―Nagisa-kun, você nem se apresentou!―Rei ralhou.―Perdoe a grosseria dele, eu sou Ryuugazaki Rei.

―Rei-chan, você é tão chato!― Nagisa resmungou.―Eu sou Hazuki Nagisa!

―Prazer em conhecê-los, Ryuugazaki-san, Hazuki-san.―Miki olhou para os dois colegas e sorriu.

○

Na semana seguinte, Miki entrou para o clube de natação.

―Não sabia que você nadava, Miki-chan!―Nagisa disse enquanto eles se trocavam na sala do clube.

―É, eu era do clube de natação lá em Osaka.―Ele passou os óculos pela cabeça e os deixou pendurados em seu pescoço.―Nós participamos de algumas competições, mas nunca ganhamos nada.

Nagisa começou a contar do revezamento que ganharam no último ano, mas antes que Rei pudesse se juntar à conversa, um dos novatos o chamou para falar sobre o treino.

○

Miki não era assim tão bom. Alguns calouros eram muito melhores do que ele, mas ele não parecia se incomodar. Natação devia ser um apenas passatempo para ele.

○

Miki passou a almoçar junto com Nagisa, Rei e Gou. Eles comiam juntos e conversavam bastante, ouvindo as histórias de Osaka que Miki contava. Ele parecia sentir falta de sua cidade natal e de todos os amigos que ficaram lá.

―Mas eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com vocês, pessoal―Ele disse um dia com um sorriso no rosto.

―Também estamos felizes de estar com você, Miki-kun.― Rei respondeu.

○

Com o tempo, Rei reparou que Nagisa falava sobre Miki com cada vez mais frequência, e que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Isso o incomodava bastante, embora ele não soubesse dizer o porquê.

○

Era difícil ser capitão do time de natação com toda a pressão de estar no último ano do colegial, mas Rei cumpria bem o seu papel. Entretanto, por causa disso, seu tempo livre estava ocupado com estudos para o vestibular.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Cinema_

_Rei-chan, vamos no cinema? (((o(*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _*)o)))_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Cinema_

_Desculpe, preciso estudar. Fica pra próxima._

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re:Re:Cinema_

_Tá bom (´-ω-_ _｀_ _)_

○

Nagisa e Rei pararam de voltar para casa juntos.

Rei sempre se arrumava muito rápido, enquanto Nagisa demorava muito para se secar e se vestir depois dos treinos. E não dava para deixar de pensar que todo o tempo que ele passava esperando o outro se aprontar poderia ser gasto com estudos.

―Pode ir, Rei-chan. ― Nagisa disse um dia.―Você precisa estudar, não é?

―Sim, mas…

―Tudo bem, eu consigo voltar sozinho.―Ele disse, e abriu aquele sorriso que fazia Rei se esquecer do mundo ao seu redor.

Daquele dia em diante, Rei voltou sozinho.

○

E, antes que Rei percebesse, Miki e Nagisa tornaram-se melhores amigos. Eles saíam juntos nos fins de semana, enquanto Rei estava ocupado demais com os estudos, e passavam os intervalos conversando.

Ele ainda sentia aquele incômodo inexplicável toda vez que via os dois juntos.

○

Foi em uma quinta-feira que tudo começou.

O treino fora normal, e Rei estava satisfeito com o desempenho dos calouros. Ele estava no portão da escola quando percebeu que a caixa de seus óculos ficara pra trás. As chaves da sala do clube sempre ficavam com Nagisa, já que ele sempre saía por último.

Rei não estava preparado para o que ele encontraria dentro da sala do clube.

Miki estava em pé, e Nagisa estava entre ele e a parede. A princípio, Rei achou que eles estivessem abraçados, mas aí ele viu que a mão de Miki agarrando uma das nádegas de Nagisa por cima da calça.

Eles se separaram assim que perceberam que Rei estava ali, e ele desejou não ter visto os lábios úmidos e inchados de Nagisa.

―Deixem isso fora do clube.―Foi a única coisa que Rei conseguiu dizer antes de pegar a caixinha de seus óculos e sair.

Foi nesse dia que Rei percebeu o que era aquele incomodo que eu sentia sempre que via os dois juntos.

○

No dia seguinte, nenhum dos três disse uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu. Rei agiu normalmente, e esperou alguma reação de Nagisa. Como não houve nenhuma, ele tirou as conclusões por conta própria.

Naquele dia que Rei chorou até dormir, porque já era tarde demais para se declarar para Nagisa.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Tá aí?_

_Rei-chan, você pode falar agora? (=^_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _^=)_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Tá aí?_

_Estou estudando, o que foi?_

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Tá aí?_

_Nada, só queria conversar._

_Não vou atrapalhar seus estudos (/ω_ _＼_ _)_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Tá aí?_

_Ok._

 

○

Miki e Nagisa começaram a andar de mãos dadas pela escola.

Na hora do almoço, durante os intervalos, e até mesmo enquanto estavam no clube.

Rei sentia seu estômago revirar quando via os dedos de Miki entrelaçados com os de Nagisa.

Ele tentava ignorar, mas sabia que no fundo seu único desejo era de que fosse a sua mão segurando a de Nagisa daquele jeito.

○

Rei decidiu que seria melhor se afastar um pouco de Miki e Nagisa, para o seu próprio bem. Ele não cortaria relações com os dois de uma hora pra outra, isso seria indelicado, ele apenas ia manter a distância que já havia entre eles.

○

Havia dias em que Rei não sentia absolutamente nada.

Ele ia à escola, anotava tudo o que o professor passava e fazia todas as atividades do clube. Se alguém o perguntasse se ele estava bem, ele apenas respondia que estava cansado. Mas se alguém o perguntasse se ele estava triste ou feliz, ele não fazia ideia de o que responder.

Nesses dias, Rei se sentava com uma lista de exercícios de cálculo, química e física e os resolvia por três horas seguidas.

Mas, havia dias em que Rei sentia tudo de uma vez.

Ele fazia um esforço descomunal para se levantar e se vestir, e ele deixaria de ir à escola se não fosse pelo medo de perder alguma matéria importante. A voz do professor quase sempre era abafada pelos pensamentos que corriam por sua cabeça, e algumas vezes ele coçava os olhos para secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Nesses dias, Rei mal conseguia prestar atenção nos estudos, então ele saía para caminhar e corria até que suas pernas doessem mais que seu coração.

○

O campeonato regional veio e, por pouco, eles perderam para Samezuka. Nitori era um ótimo capitão, e fez jus à fama da academia. Rei não ficou tão decepcionado. No fundo, ele sabia que a probabilidade de aquilo acontecer era grande. Ele consolou os calouros, e disse que no ano que vem eles deveriam fazer melhor.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Rei viu Nagisa chorando nos braços de Miki.

○

O fim do ano letivo chegou e, como esperado, cada um foi para um canto. Gou foi para a Austrália, estudar na Universidade de Sydney. Nagisa foi para a Universidade de Chiba, junto com Miki. E Rei entrou para o Instituto de Tecnologia de Tóquio.

Na festa de despedida, todos choraram um pouco, até mesmo Miki. Mas Rei nunca se esqueceria de como Nagisa o abraçou, com o nariz escorrendo e lágrimas nos olhos, dizendo que sentiria muito sua falta.

○

Surpreendentemente, Rei se sentiu melhor depois que as aulas da faculdade começaram. As matérias eram tão interessantes, e ele conseguia se concentrar em tudo, até se sentia muito mais leve. Se não fosse pelo aperto no peito que ele sentia toda vez que Nagisa o enviava uma mensagem, ele diria que havia, finalmente, superado todos aqueles sentimentos.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Saudades_

_Rei-chan, estou sentindo sua falta!! ( ╥ω╥ )_

_Quando você vem me visitar??_

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Saudades_

_Também estou com saudades, Nagisa._

_Vou ver com o Makoto-senpai e com o Haruka-senpai se eles querem fazer uma viagem à Chiba para te ver._

 

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Saudades_

_Isso! Traga o Haru-chan e o Mako-chan com você (☆▽☆)_

_Quero apresentar eles pro Miki-chan (o^▽^o)_

○

Rei foi com Makoto e Haruka para Chiba algumas vezes. Em outras, Miki e Nagisa que vinham a Tóquio.

A presença de Miki já não o incomodava tanto, e ele se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo por deixar todo aqueles ciúmes bestas de adolescente para trás.

Mas ele ainda queria que Nagisa sorrisse para ele da mesma forma que sorria para Miki.

○

Rei saía com seus colegas da faculdade, e saía com Haruka e Makoto também. Ele conheceu muitas pessoas, e pensou em quem faria o seu coração bater tão forte quanto Nagisa fazia.

Ele não queria que aquela pessoa aparecesse assim tão cedo. Era melhor aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos antes de pensar sobre isso.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Novidades_

_Ei, Rei-chan, está ocupado?_ |ω･)ﾉ

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Novidades_

_Não. Pode falar._

 

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Novidades_

_Então… Eu e o Miki-chan estamos ficando faz um tempo… Desde o ano passado._

_Eu não achei que ele quisesse nada sério, mas hoje ele me pediu em namoro (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Novidades_

_Sério? Parabéns!_

○

Rei fechou o celular e o colocou sobre a cama, juntou seus cadernos e livros e foi para a sala de seu pequeno apartamento de um quarto. Ele espalhou os materiais sobre a mesinha de centro e tirou os óculos, correndo as mãos pelo rosto. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, seguido por vários outros, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

Ele chorou por cerca de vinte minutos. Quando se acalmou, Rei enxugou as lágrimas e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria por causa de Nagisa.

○

Rei não derrubou mais nenhuma lágrima sequer, nem quando ele estava no altar ao lado de Makoto, vendo Nagisa e Miki trocarem alianças.

―Meu nome é Kawashima Miki, e eu vim de Osaka.

Nagisa e Rei se entreolharam quando o aluno novo disse seu nome.

O garoto não era muito alto, devia ter quase um metro e setenta de altura. Seus cabelos eram alaranjados e curtos, e seus olhos eram azuis-escuros. Ele olhou para a sala com um sorriso simpático, e se sentou em uma carteira vazia próxima à janela.

○

―Você também tem nome de menina!

Miki olhou confuso para os dois colegas. O intervalo acabara de começar.

―Nagisa-kun, você nem se apresentou!―Rei ralhou.―Perdoe a grosseria dele, eu sou Ryuugazaki Rei.

―Rei-chan, você é tão chato!― Nagisa resmungou.―Eu sou Hazuki Nagisa!

―Prazer em conhecê-los, Ryuugazaki-san, Hazuki-san.―Miki olhou para os dois colegas e sorriu.

○

Na semana seguinte, Miki entrou para o clube de natação.

―Não sabia que você nadava, Miki-chan!―Nagisa disse enquanto eles se trocavam na sala do clube.

―É, eu era do clube de natação lá em Osaka.―Ele passou os óculos pela cabeça e os deixou pendurados em seu pescoço.―Nós participamos de algumas competições, mas nunca ganhamos nada.

Nagisa começou a contar do revezamento que ganharam no último ano, mas antes que Rei pudesse se juntar à conversa, um dos novatos o chamou para falar sobre o treino.

○

Miki não era assim tão bom. Alguns calouros eram muito melhores do que ele, mas ele não parecia se incomodar. Natação devia ser um apenas passatempo para ele.

○

Miki passou a almoçar junto com Nagisa, Rei e Gou. Eles comiam juntos e conversavam bastante, ouvindo as histórias de Osaka que Miki contava. Ele parecia sentir falta de sua cidade natal e de todos os amigos que ficaram lá.

―Mas eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com vocês, pessoal―Ele disse um dia com um sorriso no rosto.

―Também estamos felizes de estar com você, Miki-kun.― Rei respondeu.

○

Com o tempo, Rei reparou que Nagisa falava sobre Miki com cada vez mais frequência, e que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Isso o incomodava bastante, embora ele não soubesse dizer o porquê.

○

Era difícil ser capitão do time de natação com toda a pressão de estar no último ano do colegial, mas Rei cumpria bem o seu papel. Entretanto, por causa disso, seu tempo livre estava ocupado com estudos para o vestibular.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Cinema_

_Rei-chan, vamos no cinema? (((o(*_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _*)o)))_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Cinema_

_Desculpe, preciso estudar. Fica pra próxima._

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re:Re:Cinema_

_Tá bom (´-ω-_ _｀_ _)_

○

Nagisa e Rei pararam de voltar para casa juntos.

Rei sempre se arrumava muito rápido, enquanto Nagisa demorava muito para se secar e se vestir depois dos treinos. E não dava para deixar de pensar que todo o tempo que ele passava esperando o outro se aprontar poderia ser gasto com estudos.

―Pode ir, Rei-chan. ― Nagisa disse um dia.―Você precisa estudar, não é?

―Sim, mas…

―Tudo bem, eu consigo voltar sozinho.―Ele disse, e abriu aquele sorriso que fazia Rei se esquecer do mundo ao seu redor.

Daquele dia em diante, Rei voltou sozinho.

○

E, antes que Rei percebesse, Miki e Nagisa tornaram-se melhores amigos. Eles saíam juntos nos fins de semana, enquanto Rei estava ocupado demais com os estudos, e passavam os intervalos conversando.

Ele ainda sentia aquele incômodo inexplicável toda vez que via os dois juntos.

○

Foi em uma quinta-feira que tudo começou.

O treino fora normal, e Rei estava satisfeito com o desempenho dos calouros. Ele estava no portão da escola quando percebeu que a caixa de seus óculos ficara pra trás. As chaves da sala do clube sempre ficavam com Nagisa, já que ele sempre saía por último.

Rei não estava preparado para o que ele encontraria dentro da sala do clube.

Miki estava em pé, e Nagisa estava entre ele e a parede. A princípio, Rei achou que eles estivessem abraçados, mas aí ele viu que a mão de Miki agarrando uma das nádegas de Nagisa por cima da calça.

Eles se separaram assim que perceberam que Rei estava ali, e ele desejou não ter visto os lábios úmidos e inchados de Nagisa.

―Deixem isso fora do clube.―Foi a única coisa que Rei conseguiu dizer antes de pegar a caixinha de seus óculos e sair.

Foi nesse dia que Rei percebeu o que era aquele incomodo que eu sentia sempre que via os dois juntos.

○

No dia seguinte, nenhum dos três disse uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu. Rei agiu normalmente, e esperou alguma reação de Nagisa. Como não houve nenhuma, ele tirou as conclusões por conta própria.

Naquele dia que Rei chorou até dormir, porque já era tarde demais para se declarar para Nagisa.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Tá aí?_

_Rei-chan, você pode falar agora? (=^_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _^=)_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Tá aí?_

_Estou estudando, o que foi?_

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Tá aí?_

_Nada, só queria conversar._

_Não vou atrapalhar seus estudos (/ω_ _＼_ _)_

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Tá aí?_

_Ok._

 

○

Miki e Nagisa começaram a andar de mãos dadas pela escola.

Na hora do almoço, durante os intervalos, e até mesmo enquanto estavam no clube.

Rei sentia seu estômago revirar quando via os dedos de Miki entrelaçados com os de Nagisa.

Ele tentava ignorar, mas sabia que no fundo seu único desejo era de que fosse a sua mão segurando a de Nagisa daquele jeito.

○

Rei decidiu que seria melhor se afastar um pouco de Miki e Nagisa, para o seu próprio bem. Ele não cortaria relações com os dois de uma hora pra outra, isso seria indelicado, ele apenas ia manter a distância que já havia entre eles.

○

Havia dias em que Rei não sentia absolutamente nada.

Ele ia à escola, anotava tudo o que o professor passava e fazia todas as atividades do clube. Se alguém o perguntasse se ele estava bem, ele apenas respondia que estava cansado. Mas se alguém o perguntasse se ele estava triste ou feliz, ele não fazia ideia de o que responder.

Nesses dias, Rei se sentava com uma lista de exercícios de cálculo, química e física e os resolvia por três horas seguidas.

Mas, havia dias em que Rei sentia tudo de uma vez.

Ele fazia um esforço descomunal para se levantar e se vestir, e ele deixaria de ir à escola se não fosse pelo medo de perder alguma matéria importante. A voz do professor quase sempre era abafada pelos pensamentos que corriam por sua cabeça, e algumas vezes ele coçava os olhos para secar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Nesses dias, Rei mal conseguia prestar atenção nos estudos, então ele saía para caminhar e corria até que suas pernas doessem mais que seu coração.

○

O campeonato regional veio e, por pouco, eles perderam para Samezuka. Nitori era um ótimo capitão, e fez jus à fama da academia. Rei não ficou tão decepcionado. No fundo, ele sabia que a probabilidade de aquilo acontecer era grande. Ele consolou os calouros, e disse que no ano que vem eles deveriam fazer melhor.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Rei viu Nagisa chorando nos braços de Miki.

○

O fim do ano letivo chegou e, como esperado, cada um foi para um canto. Gou foi para a Austrália, estudar na Universidade de Sydney. Nagisa foi para a Universidade de Chiba, junto com Miki. E Rei entrou para o Instituto de Tecnologia de Tóquio.

Na festa de despedida, todos choraram um pouco, até mesmo Miki. Mas Rei nunca se esqueceria de como Nagisa o abraçou, com o nariz escorrendo e lágrimas nos olhos, dizendo que sentiria muito sua falta.

○

Surpreendentemente, Rei se sentiu melhor depois que as aulas da faculdade começaram. As matérias eram tão interessantes, e ele conseguia se concentrar em tudo, até se sentia muito mais leve. Se não fosse pelo aperto no peito que ele sentia toda vez que Nagisa o enviava uma mensagem, ele diria que havia, finalmente, superado todos aqueles sentimentos.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Saudades_

_Rei-chan, estou sentindo sua falta!! ( ╥ω╥ )_

_Quando você vem me visitar??_

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Saudades_

_Também estou com saudades, Nagisa._

_Vou ver com o Makoto-senpai e com o Haruka-senpai se eles querem fazer uma viagem à Chiba para te ver._

 

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Saudades_

_Isso! Traga o Haru-chan e o Mako-chan com você (☆▽☆)_

_Quero apresentar eles pro Miki-chan (o^▽^o)_

○

Rei foi com Makoto e Haruka para Chiba algumas vezes. Em outras, Miki e Nagisa que vinham a Tóquio.

A presença de Miki já não o incomodava tanto, e ele se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo por deixar todo aqueles ciúmes bestas de adolescente para trás.

Mas ele ainda queria que Nagisa sorrisse para ele da mesma forma que sorria para Miki.

○

Rei saía com seus colegas da faculdade, e saía com Haruka e Makoto também. Ele conheceu muitas pessoas, e pensou em quem faria o seu coração bater tão forte quanto Nagisa fazia.

Ele não queria que aquela pessoa aparecesse assim tão cedo. Era melhor aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos antes de pensar sobre isso.

○

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Novidades_

_Ei, Rei-chan, está ocupado?_ |ω･)ﾉ

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Novidades_

_Não. Pode falar._

 

_De: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Novidades_

_Então… Eu e o Miki-chan estamos ficando faz um tempo… Desde o ano passado._

_Eu não achei que ele quisesse nada sério, mas hoje ele me pediu em namoro (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

 

_Para: Nagisa_

_Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Novidades_

_Sério? Parabéns!_

○

Rei fechou o celular e o colocou sobre a cama, juntou seus cadernos e livros e foi para a sala de seu pequeno apartamento de um quarto. Ele espalhou os materiais sobre a mesinha de centro e tirou os óculos, correndo as mãos pelo rosto. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios, seguido por vários outros, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

Ele chorou por cerca de vinte minutos. Quando se acalmou, Rei enxugou as lágrimas e prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais choraria por causa de Nagisa.

○

Rei não derrubou mais nenhuma lágrima sequer, nem quando ele estava no altar ao lado de Makoto, vendo Nagisa e Miki trocarem alianças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não recomendo que vocês façam o que o Rei fez. Não é saudável.   
> Sobre o Miki: Não tenham raiva dele, por favor! Ele não "roubou" o Nagisa do Rei, nem o próprio Rei sabia que gostava do Nagisa!   
> O nome dele veio do Kaoru Miki de Shoujo Kakumei Utena e da Kawashima Sapphire de Hibike! Euphonium.  
> Ah é, e eu vou viajar amanhã e não sei quando eu volto, então não vou postar nada essa semana.


	14. Dia 29: Future-Yuka-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei para o último dia! Sentiram minha falta?  
> Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e leram essa série!  
> Como eu esqueci de dizer isso no primeiro dia, vou falar agora no último: Todos esses drabbles são dedicados ao Scott, meu parça dos Reigisa.  
> É isso

Nagisa estava deitado no sofá quando Rei entrou no apartamento.

—Ah, Rei-chan, é você.— Ele se sentou, fechando o mangá que tinha nas mãos.— Bem-vindo de volta!

—Cheguei.—Rei respondeu, tirando os sapatos.— Você está esperando alguém?

—Natsuko vai deixar a Yuka-chan aqui daqui a pouco.—Ele se levantou, foi até seu marido e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.— Ela tem uma reunião daqui a pouco e o Jin ainda não saiu do trabalho.

—Entendi.— Rei desabotoou alguns botões da camisa que usava e foi até o quarto.

Yuka era filha da segunda irmã mais velha de Nagisa. Ela tinha seis anos, e ficava sob os cuidados dos dois com frequência.

—Como foi o seu dia?—Nagisa se sentou na cama de casal, observando-o trocar de roupa.

—Normal —Ele coçou a nuca e abriu o armário, procurando um cabide para pendurar sua camisa.—, nada de diferente.

Rei trabalhava em uma fábrica de produtos de limpeza. Seu cargo não era muito alto, considerando que ele entrara na empresa há pouco tempo, mas ele gostava de seu emprego.

Já Nagisa trabalhava em uma grande loja de vestidos de festa. Ele cuidava de tudo, desde reparos, até a recepção dos clientes. Era um trabalho cansativo, mas Nagisa adorava passar o dia rodeado de vestidos bonitos, lantejoulas e purpurina.

—E o seu dia? Como foi?— Rei perguntou enquanto vestia uma camiseta vermelha meio larga.

—Até que foi calmo.— Nagisa jogou o corpo pra trás e se esparramou pelo colchão.—Acho que aquela noiva barraqueira achou outra loja para infernizar.

Antes que Rei dissesse qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou. Nagisa se levantou e correu para atender a porta, e Rei o seguiu depois de esticar o lençol da cama.

—Tio!— Yuka correu para abraçá-lo no instante em que a porta abriu.

—Yuka-chan!— Nagisa abraçou sua sobrinha e a levantou do chão.

—Boa noite, Nagi.— Natsuko suspirou, encostando-se no batente da porta.

—Nee-chan, como você está?—Ele colocou Yuka de volta no chão e bagunçou seus cabelos loiros.

—Atrasada.—Ela murmurou, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.— Ah, boa noite, Rei.

—Boa noite, Natsuko-san.

—Eu não sei que horas essa reunião termina, talvez o Jin passe aqui para pegar ela.

—Certo.— Rei se agachou, arrumando os tênis que Yuka acabara de tirar junto ao degrau.

—Divirtam-se.—Natsuko se despediu e fechou a porta.

Yuka correu para a sala e largou sua mochilinha laranja em cima do sofá.

—Hoje eu fiz três gols na aula de futebol!— Ela disse, indo até o móvel da TV e abrindo a gaveta onde ficavam os DVD's.

—É mesmo? Parabéns!— Nagisa se sentou no sofá.—Qual filme vamos ver hoje?

—Mulan!— Yuka ergueu a caixa do filme com um sorriso no rosto.

Nagisa sorriu de volta. Ele sabia que sua sobrinha adorava os filmes das princesas da Disney, por isso tinha quase todos eles em DVD.

—Vou fazer o jantar.—Rei anunciou e foi para a cozinha.

O  filme começou, e Yuka subiu no sofá, sentando-se com as perninhas cruzadas. Ela  sempre assistia ao filme com muita atenção, apesar de já tê-lo visto milhares de vezes.

N ão demorou muito para que o tilintar de panelas começasse, junto com o som da faca batendo contra a tábua de carne.

Olhando bem para aquela cena, até parecia que Yuka era a filha de les. 

P or alguns instantes, Nagisa parou para pensar em como se ele e Rei tivessem um filho.

É claro que ele mimaria muito a criança, e Rei seria o pai que força o filho a comer legumes  e o ajuda com a tarefa. 

Parecia divertido.

◊

O  pai de Yuka chegou no meio do jantar, e Nagisa o convidou para comer junto com eles. 

Yuka-chan foi embora quase dormindo nos braços do pai. 

Para Nagisa, a casa pareceu bem mais vazia sem ela.

—Rei-chan.— Nagisa sussurrou.

J á era tarde da noite, e os dois estavam deitados em sua cama de casal. Nagisa com a cabeça no peito de seu marido, e Rei com um dos braços em volta de sua cintura.

—Hm?—Ele resmungou. Ele, provavelmente, já estava dormindo.

—Eu quero um filho. 

Silêncio.

Quando Nagisa achou que não haveria resposta, a voz grave de Rei ressoou por seu peito.

—Depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

Nagisa se encolheu mais junto a ele, e fechou os olhos. Ele mal podia esperar para ter um filho com  Rei-chan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A única coisa que o Rei pensou quando Nagisa disse que queria filhos foi "Aí eu vou ter que cuidar do Nagisa e de uma criança"  
> Eu queria escrever essa história faz tanto tempo, mas sinto que está faltando alguma coisa nela, não sei o que :/

**Author's Note:**

> Até amanhã, se tudo der certo ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
